This invention relates generally to electronic test apparatus and more specifically, to such apparatus in which a probe is utilized to engage a contact. The present invention is more particularly directed to an electronic apparatus utilized for measuring contamination resistance associated with contacts mounted on a printed circuit board. Contamination resistance refers to the resistance associated with a layer or film of material associated with electronic contacts which increases the resistance of a connection made by a jack or pin inserted into the contact.
Various types of test fixtures and probes have been utilized for testing printed circuit boards. However, difficulties have been encountered in being able to make stable and repetitive measurements of contamination resistances associated with contacts on a printed circuit board.